The present disclosure relates to identifying a phishing website, and more specifically, to detecting a phishing website using machine learning.
Often times users of computer systems encounter internet sites that are attempting to obtain personal or sensitive information from the user. This is referred to as phishing. One of the reasons for phishing is to commit identity theft. Phishing occurs a number of different ways. Typically, a phishing attempt occurs through email. In this instance the recipient receives an email that purports to be from a known source, such as the recipient's bank or credit card company. Many of these emails contained spoofed email addresses to appear as though the originated from the known source. The content of the email often appears to be genuine, and typically instructs the recipient to click a link in the email to perform a series of actions. The link appears to be from the known source, however, the link takes the recipient to an internet site that purports to be the known site. The site often has the look and feel of the known site.